In manufacturing an electronic device such as, for example, a semiconductor device, a plasma processing (e.g., a plasma etching) may be performed on a workpiece. The plasma processing is performed using a plasma processing apparatus. In plasma processing apparatus, a gas is supplied into a chamber provided by a chamber body, and the gas is excited by a plasma source. Thus, plasma is generated in the chamber, and the workpiece supported by a sample table is processed by ions and/or radicals in the plasma.
As one type of such a plasma processing apparatus, there is a type having a rotation drive device that rotates the sample table about a plasma lead-out direction as an axis and a tilt drive device that tilts the sample table with respect to the plasma lead-out direction. Such a plasma processing apparatus is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the plasma processing apparatus described in Patent Document 1, the sample table is attached to a rotating body, and the rotating body extends to the inside of a hermetically sealed container. The rotation drive device is provided inside the container.